The New Family
by SushieRoxs101
Summary: Parker doesn't want to see his dad since he spends every moment with Hannah. Rebecca loses her house while her boyfriend, Seth loses his job. Not knowing what to do Boens invites them to live with her in her new house. What happens afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is not first fanfiction but it is my first Bones fanfiction. Sorry if the caractors, specially Bones, seem ooc. They kinda had to be for this chapter. I know everyone loves a good Parker fic so that what this is.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, rub it in; I own nothing. I do own the cookies that I give to people who review XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I sat back in my chair watching the hands on the clock tick by. I had just finished the last chapter of my book. I had left my loyal fans with a bit of a cliffhanger where Kathy and Andy are arguing over how Kathy won't open up to him and someone starts shooting at them. I sighed and continued staring at my clock. I had been in my office for two hours longer than I had to so I could type this up. I had to get to my book signing in forty-five minutes. Just then Parker, my partner Seeley Booth's kid, came running into my office. I anxiously looked around for his father but didn't see him so I looked down at the panting Parker. "Parker what's wrong?"

He started pacing my office floor. He was so adorable but I would never admit that to anyone. "Dr. Bones I can't take him no mores." Parker had his adorable baby voice still even though he was turning 7. "He's so frustrating. We don't do anything anymores. It's always, Hannah this, Hannah that."

I scooped the little boy up and set him on my lap. "Hey Parks, can you explain to me how you got here and what happened."

He looked up at me with eyes full of fear and concern. "Do you promise not to get mad or interrupt." I nodded. This little boy stole my heart almost instantly and I would do anything for him. "When my daddy picked me up from mommies he said he had a surprise for me so you know I was excited. I thought it was an X box or a trip through the park and ice cream. No when we got home Hannah was in the kitchen baking." At this point in his story Parker made a face and moved closer to me. His blonde hair fell in curls around his eyes but he pushed them aside and stared me in the eyes. "Daddy went in and gave her a kiss." He scrunched up his face again. "Anyways I then asked him why she was here. HE then said that was the surprise. Hannah had moved in with him. I stormed to the living room and sat on the couch when Hannah came out and sat next to me. I told her how I felt about her then daddy made me go to my room and told me not to come out until I apologized to Hannah. I told him no and sat on my bed. So he closed the door behind him and I snuck to his room to grab some money then I took a cab here. I told them that my mommy was expecting me." He trailed off and looked down.

I raised his chin and kissed him on his cheek. "Well your second mommy will always let you come here." I looked down at my watch. "I take it you don't want to go back home?" He shook his head no. "Then we've got a book signing to go to. It'll be on national television so we gotta be good okay?" His eyes brightened and his smile widen as he nodded his head.

As we pulled up Parker was watching the crowd get larger. I jumped out and walked over to Parker's side. I didn't want to loose him so I picked him up and started carrying him over to the door when the news crews pulled up and started bombarding me with questions. "Who's this young man?" Another said, "He's so adorable!" "Who's the father?" "Who are his parents?" I turned to them. "This is Parker Booth. He's my best friend and partners kid. His mom's name is Rebecca. His father is Special Agent Seeley Booth and no matter what he says I did not kidnap this kid."

I smiled and was about to turn when Parker spoke up. "Dr. Bones is awesome. She would never do anything bad! She's my second mommy!" I snuggled him as they awed and then turned and walked into the building saying hi to people as I passed them.

After an hour of me and Parker signing autographs my phone started ringing. I answered my phone as a girl came running up with one of my books. "Hi I'm Rose. You're like amazing and you're so cute." She said turning to Parker.

"Bones and hello Rose. I'm so glad you like my books." She smiled.

"Bones, it's Booth I can't find Parker. Me and Hannah are freaking out." I could hear the panic in his voice but laughed anyways.

Parker signed Roses book as I spoke carefully into the phone. "If you would for one second stop playing with your girl toy and looked towards the TV you would see his save." I huffed into the phone and put it into my pocket.

Parker beamed up at me. "You don't like Hannah either do ya Dr. Bones?"

I laughed and sighed. "No Parker I don't but that's not for me to decide." He pouted and it made him that much cuter.

A face I was not expecting to see walked up to me. "Hello Temperence, long time no see." The man gave me his lopsided grin and I almost ran away.

I sucked in a breath and released my next words with it, "Jacob you can't be here. Actually you can't be within 200 feet of me and I'm sure this is less then 200 feet." I shifted closer to Parker as he scribbled his signature in someones book.

Jacob gave me a somewhat pout. "But Tempy I couldn't stay away from my baby."

I put an arm around Parker pulling him even closer to me. "I am not your baby." I could feel Parkers body tense up. "Parker it's okay he won't hurt you."

I looked around but the security was busy fending off rabid fans and everyone else was just about falling asleep in line. Well everyone but the camera crews who were hanging onto our every word. "Temperence why don't we talk outside, shall we?" Jacob grabbed my arm and was about to pull me outside if he had to.

"leave my mommy alone you big," Parker searched for a word to use, "doofus!" He jumped on the table and shouted at the top of his lungs. The cameras were loving this. Well at least they can't edit anything since it's live.

I grabbed Parker and sat him in my lap as the security guards came over. "Is this man bothering you miss?"

I nodded and held onto Parker. "Yes, can you remove him from here?" They did as I asked and took him outside but not before he yelled something that sounded like, "I will get you Temperence Brennan! You will be mine!"

After what felt like forever me and Parker stood up. I stretched and took Parkers hand leading him back to my SUV. "So Parker are you ready to go home or do you wanna stay at my place tonight?" I didn't tell anyone, not even Angela, that I had just moved. It was quite ironic that Parker wanted to sleep over my house tonight as I just got everything set up this morning. Since him and Booth used to always end up staying at my place I had a room set up for each of them. The house I just moved into was actually more like a mansion and my aunt left it to me in her will. It had four floors, 7 rooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, and 3 living rooms.

Parker looked at me with giant eyes. "Can I Dr. Bones? I don't wanna face daddy yet."

I smiled down at him. "It's a good thing I just went shopping and bought you some clothes for my house." He laughed with me. What I didn't tell him was that I moved and now I had 'kid friendly', as Booth calls it, food in the house. I also had gotten him toys and my self some more books and stuff. I also bought stuff for the pools that my house came with. Yes an indoor and outdoor pool. I hadn't even owned the place for a week and I was in love with it. It was kid friendly except for the stairs which were in a hallway time deal. You opened up a door to find the stairs. I didn't really explore the place yet so that's what me and Parker will do. I do know that it came with all the original furniture though.

After me and Parker explored we had some dinner, hot dogs and mac and cheese, then we set up camp in one of the living rooms. When I say camp I mean it. Me and Parker made a tent which did not include the TV. We made the tent into a maze type thing. There was two rooms then there was even a kitchen and a bathroom. We even had a living room and a meeting room. We had made beds with blow up mattress and the couches were made from blankets and pillows. I 'walked' Parker to his room and tucked him in. After reading him a bedtime story I kissed his forehead told him goodnight and 'walked' back to my room on the opposite side of the living room. I pulled my cell out as soon as I got to my 'room'. I dialed one on my speed dials and Booth answered within the first couple rings. "Is everything alright Bones? Wheres Parker? Your book signing ended hours ago."

I chuckled. "Hello to you too Booth and everything is fine. He didn't want to face you so I took him back to my house." Is stressed the word house so he would know what I meant.

There was a slight pause. "You were right Temperence. I shouldn't be spending so much time with Hannah. It's effecting Parker. What's your new address so I can come get him in the morning."

I gave him the address and then told him that the key was above the door frame because I doubted I'd be up that early. I then proceeded to give him instructions to the upstairs. After I hung up with Booth I fell asleep.

I didn't know what time it was when Parker came in but it was later at night and he came in, in tears. "Dr. Bones, I had a nightmare."

He sniffled and stood in the doorway with his bear in tow. I gave him a slight smiled. "Come here Parker. You can sleep with me tonight." He sniffled again and walked over to me. I pushed his hair back and soothed him back to sleep by rocking him and singing softly to him. Soon I was passed out too.

I woke up to someone poking me in the shoulder. I grunted and continued trying to sleep. I knew Parker was in my arms or else I would have rolled over. Another poke. "What?" I moaned out.

I heard someone laugh and another poke. "Temperence." I slowly opened my eyes and grunted. I carefully set Parker down onto the mattress and walked out behind Booth. We walked into the real kitchen that was just off the living room. I was in a long shirt, possibly Booths, and some short shorts. "So, Parker let you hold him like that while he slept? He always has a conundrum when I do it."

Booth trailed off and I took my opening. "He had a nightmare and I soothed him. Booth the reason he doesn't let you is because he feels you're spending to much time with Hannah. We were talking about this last night. He loves YOU Booth not her."

Just then Hannah came rounding the corner. "This is a huge house Dr. Brennan."

I nodded and thanked her when Parker came running out. He stopped for a second then went over and gave Hannah a hug. "I'm sorry about yesterday Hannah. You aren't that bad and you make my daddy happy." Parker smiled and looked towards Booth.

"We still have to talk about you running away young man but okay, thank you for apologizing." Booth looked at his son than at me. Parker ran back into the fort grabbing Hannah's hand and pulling her with him. "What'd you say to him?" Booth said chuckling.

I got a gigantic smile on my face and tilted my head. "I told him to give Hannah a chance and if he still didn't like her I'd come and swoop him away so he could come live with me in the huge house." I batted my eyelashes at him innocently.

Booth shook his head. "You're filling his head with false hopes." He was all serious so it was my turn.

I took on my serious face and looked Booth right in the eyes. "I was not joking Booth. I am not filling his head with false hopes because what I said is true. If you keep Hannah around and Parker does not like her I will kidnap Parker and make him live with me. I'd change his name. Booth look, I don't mind Hannah but your son needs you."

Booth sighed. "Dr. Brennan please. Act your age."

I shook my head at him. "See! Booth what happened to Bones? Alls you've been calling me is Dr. Brennan and Temperence since that she dog got here!"

Booth glared at me. "Are you calling my girlfriend a bitch?"

At this time Parker came running in and stood in front of me. "Leave my mommy alone. Dr. Bones didn't do anything wrong and I want to stay with her today."

Booth continued glaring at me. "You don't have any clothes here. So buddy you gotta come with me. Your mother would not like you calling Dr. Brennan mommy either."

I spoke up now, stepping in front of Parker. "On the contrary, I bought clothes for him and I will call Rebecca." Booth snorted and I pulled my cell out as Hannah came into the room.

Rebecca answered on the fourth ring. "Hello, Rebecca speaking."

Her voice sounded timid but not afraid just, small. "Hi Rebecca it's Dr. Brennan. Everything is alright with Parker if that's what you're are going ot ask. Well he's having some issues with his father right now and he wants to stay at my house. Booth is saying no but I would like your opinion too."

I waited for her reply when Booth grabbed Parker. "Come on Parker you have got to come home, now."

Parker struggled against Booth. "No! I want to stay with Dr. Bones! She's my second mother! Mommy will let me stay! I don't wanna go with you!"

Rebecca obviously heard the commotion as I took Parker from Booth and calmed him down. "I never heard Parker snap at Seeley like that. What happened? No actually can I meet you and Parker, only you and Parker at your house?"

I smiled at Parker. "Of course Rebecca. I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and turned my glare on Booth. "Leave my house. Rebecca wants to see only me and Parker. SHE will call you when she has come to a decision." And with that I walked Parker to his room on the third floor.

Parker just about fell head over heels with his room. I pulled out a dinosaur bathing suit and asked if he wanted to go swimming. He nodded. "Okay then I'll go get changed and we can swim while waiting for your mom." He smiled and laughed telling me he liked the idea.

I went into my closet and pulled out my favorite bathing suit. It was a two piece but not a bikini. I was the shirt type two piece. It was green and blue and it fit me just right. After I changed I walked to Parkers room and saw him sitting on his bed with the goggles I had bought for him and the towel I bought for him. He looked up and smiled. "Are you ready to go swimming?"

His smile got wider and he nodded vigorously. "Yep." He made sure to pop the p which made me laugh.

After about an hour of swimming there was a knock at the door. I jumped out and grabbed a towel. "Parker will you be okay on your own or can you come with me?"

He smiled and hopped out. "I can tell your worried so I'll come with you." The indoor pool was a room to the right of the door so it was easy to get to the door and fast to.

I opened the door to see Rebecca standing there looking unsure. I gave her a smile. I realized I had been smiling a lot lately. "Rebecca, please come in." She nodded and I walked her to the living room. "Sorry we were just swimming."

She gave me a questioning look. "In the middle of December?"

I didn't mean to laugh but it came out anyways. "I found out there's an indoor pool as well as an outdoor pool. By the way my aunt left me this house in her will."

She nodded then turned to Parker and back to me. "Hey Parker can you go play and let me and Dr. Brennan talk?" He nodded and ran off to his room. Wants we heard the one door shut and little feet climbing the stairs she began to explain. "We have to move. I lost the house and my boyfriend just lost his job. We've got enough money saved up to move our stuff to my parents house is Santa Fe. I know how much Parker loves you and then there's Seeley but I don't know what to do." She sighed.

I smiled at her. She gave me a questioning look. "Stay here until you get on your feet. I have this entire house to my self. I get lonely too ya know."

She bit her lip. "I don't want to burden you Dr. Brennan. Me, Seth, and Parker will just have to work something out..."

I cut her off by raising my hand. "Nonsense Rebecca. No burden at all. I seriously want you to stay here. It'll give us bonding time." We both laughed for a few minutes. "But seriously, please, I insist you stay here. If you don't wanna stay for free you can pitch in with groceries."

She looked to be thinking this over for a few minutes. "Let me call Seth and see what he thinks." I nodded as she walked from the room. I needed to call Angela but she wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes. After a few minutes Rebecca came walking into the room. "Well we have a deal then. When do you want us to move in?"

I smiled and shrugged. "If you want you can today. Oh and call me Temperence or Brennan. All my friends call me Bren or Tempe so it doesn't really matter." I laughed. "Do you mind if I go call my friend? She asked me to call her today."

Rebecca smiled. "Nope I'm going to go tell Parker the plan." I watched her walk off before she doubled back with a questioning look. "Where is Parkers room?" I laughed and led her up to the third floor. I pointed out the rooms and told her just to take the third floor. I didn't use it besides Parkers room.

After showing Rebecca around I went downstairs to call Angela. I dialed her number and waited for her greeting. "Angela Montenegro. If this is Brennan, I've been waiting!"

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry I was showing Rebecca around my new place."

I waited for her to speak. "Wait, Rebecca as in Booths ex? Rebecca as in Parkers mother?"

I explained everything from the moment I moved, to the book signing, to mine and Booths fight, then to sharing my house with Rebecca. "And that is why I was showing Booths ex around my house." It was way to quite on the other line. "Angela are you okay?"

Then she squealed. "This is excellent sweetie! Now if Booth wants to see his son, who is totally on your side, he has to dump that bitch Hannah!"

I laughed. "Angela, if you want you can come over and make a plan with Parker." I was not expecting her to agree but she did. I groaned. "At least bring your swim suit. I've got an indoor pool."

This was going to be a long couple of months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Hey Guys! I know, I know. It's been a while since I last uploaded but I can explain. My computer broke, then school started, then I have friend drama (She's talking about me) and so. Yes. Here we are. I wrote this at school in my notebook and finally got to type it up today. Please R &R. Ah this has gotten kinda long so, On With The Show! Oh but, I should tell you my friend is blackmailing me into writing an NCIS Tiva fic... **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing =( All belings to whoever it belongs to, except for the slight change of story at teh very end and the plot. Me and my little Plot bunny are working on this ourselfes. **

**Chapter 2**

"Angela seriously. I'm fine." I said with a little umph. I sat back on the purple floaty thing and took a sip of my lemonade.

"Bren, sweetie, you are not fine. You just told Booth to basically go screw himself. Puh-lease, give me a break." Angela and I started laughing at the total teenage conversation we were having. Angela let her hand dance across the surface of the pool.

"Rebecca what do you of all this? You almost married him once." I looked over to the third girl on the yellow floaty.

The blonde shrugged. "Sorry Tempe, I agree with Ange on this one. We all know how you-" I threw a death glare at her, cutting her sentence off. "honor," Rebecca shot me a look, "your friendship."

I saw Angela smirking in the corner of my eye and turned to stare at her. "Face it sweetie, Your outnumbered. Just tell us how you really feel before I get doctor Sweets in here." We both shuddered.

I sighed. "Fine. I feel sad, I feel angry, I feel lonely. I miss him. He was my best friend, ya know? But as I said before, it doesn't matter. These feelings mean nothing because nothings gonna change."

Everyone sighed. It got silent as we all reflected on what I had just declared. A knocked at the front door brought everyone out of their thoughts. I dove into the water and swam over to the ladder. "I've got it."

I ran over to the door and opened it with a smile; until I saw Booth standing there. "Oh. Hello, Booth."

We stood staring into eachother's eyes for a long time before a certain little boy came running through the living room laughing. He ran smack into my legs but I reacted quicker and spun around to grab him before he fell. "Oops. Sorry mommy number 2."

I chuckled and picked him up. I tossed him over my shoulder and spun around before looking at Booth. "If you want you can come in." With that I turned and ran into the livign room with a giggling boy.

"Bones, why is daddy here? Did you invite him?" Parker was wearing one of the outfits I had picked out for him. It was a short sleeved shirt yellow dinosaurs on it. The shirt was mainly green though. He was also wearing a pair of khaki shorts. He had his hair slightly tangled as he refused to brush it fully this morning.

I smiled at this little boy. He had me wrapped around his tiny finger. "I don't know why your father is here, Parks. I didn't invite him and neither did your mommy or auntie Angie." Parker snuggled into my chest for a second before jumping down and smiling.

I could see Booth walking into the room. "Can we play hide and seek?" Parker was hyped up and I know it was near impossible to bring him down on my own.

"Hey Temperence can we talk?" Booth was looking down at his own feet.

I looked up surprised but managed to nod. "Sure. Hey Parker your mommy and Aunt Ange are floating on rafts in the pool. If you go and tip them over without being caught I'll let you pick out what we have for supper." I waggled my eyebrows at him and a grin split across his face.

"Deal!" Parker went flying down the hall and up the stairs to get his swimsuit on.

I smiled after him until Booth cleared his throat. I smiled at Booth but it wasn't my normal filled with happiness smile I wore before Hannah came into Booth's life. "Temperece. You were right about everything." He took a deep breath. "I was avoiding everyone I held close to me because I thought I was in love with Hannah."

I raised an eyebrow. "Thought? As in past tense?"

Booth blushed. I could almost see what he was thinking. He wasn't supposed to tell me that. It was way to personal. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to tell me that I was right and that he would stop spending as much time with Hannah but we always did have mysterious ways of doing things to each other. I couldn't lie to him like I could everyone else and he couldn't think straight when I was in the room. I could read him like a book and he could read me like a suspect. That's why we used to be such good partners. Know what has this come to? "I, well, uhm, It's just-"

He was cut off by my phone ringing. '_Sky's are crying, I am watching, Catching teardrops in my hands. Only Silence as it's ending, Like we never had a chance.'_ I grabbed my phone as Booth watched me with a cheeky smile. "Brennan." It was normal for me to answer like that.

There was slight whimpering on the other end. "Mom? Dad's boat crashed. He's dead, I'm alone and I don't know where I am. I think somewhere in New York."

I stood up and started panicking. "Are there any billboards? Anything to help you figure it out?" Booth gave me a curious look and stood up to.

"Uhm, there's a police station. It says, Beacon city P.D." The girl's wispy voice floated through the phone lines.

"Okay, Angela, go over there and tell them about what happened. I'm on my way." I hung the phone up and started pacing. I was also talking to myself. "Okay Temperence. You've gotta drive to Beacon New York. He's dead. I didn't get much on that." I stopped talking when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. I had totally forgotten Booth was still here.

"Hey Bones, what's going on? Please, let me help." Booth looked genuinely sincere.

I sighed. "Everyone's going to get mad. I know it. I hid something from you all. Something huge." He gave me a look and I took a deep breath. "I've got a kid. Me and Sully have a kid."


End file.
